forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Air dragon
| refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = Over 6,000 years | location = Coliar | language = | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }}An air dragon was a dragon native to Coliar that had reached a unique stage of development beyond the great wyrm age, shedding its original body in exchange for a new body made entirely of air. Description Air dragons resembled floating diamonds, but without their characteristic shimmer. Their transparent bodies seemed angled, with diamond-like cuts made by the creature's pseudo-muscles. They usually retained the eye color of their original forms. Thanks to their neutrality and generally peaceful existence, dragons native to Coliar had a naturally longer lifespan compared to dragons living on other planets. However, when a Coliar dragon started feeling the decay of old age, it had the opportunity to extend its lifespan by using an innate form of the shape air spell to craft itself a new body and transfer its mind and soul to it. At this point, the dragon could choose to either make its air body a vessel for its soul, thus maintaining its original body, or migrate entirely and permanently into its new air body, allowing its biological body to die. If a dragon kept the tether to its original body, it could never fly farther than from it, but, as long as the material body was kept intact, it could live forever, even if its air dragon form were destroyed. A dragon that allowed its physical body to die could travel anywhere in the universe, but would die permanently if destroyed. Air dragons had a special diet. Instead of feeding on physical matter, they took their nourishment from feelings of care and affection. Their mere presence inspired those feelings in others, thanks to a socially minded education that started from birth and involved all dragons from Coliar. Personality As extremely old and rare creatures, air dragons were known for their immense intelligence and wisdom. For that reason, they were usually sought after to serve as mediators in conflicts. Combat Air dragons generally avoided fights, but if necessary they could control a powerful arsenal of spells and air-related magic abilities. They could not inflict physical damage with their bodies, but their breath weapons and all the innate abilities of their former bodies were available to them in their new forms. Society In the social structure of Coliar dragons, each family unit had one or two air dragons as its leaders. History Air dragons were rumored to be seen on crystal spheres other than Realmspace. Notable Air Dragons * Similion Longlife, the oldest recorded air dragon, having reached an age of 4,230 years at the time of his death. * Jarfange Buffeter, the only individual, other than Elminster, that could talk to or even approach the red dragon Firebrand Flametongue, who lived in the center of Coliar. Appendix References Connections Category:Dragons Category:True dragons Category:Creatures found in Coliar